vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo (Riordan)
Summary Apollo 'is the greek-roman god of the sun and prophercy, he and his sister Artemis, were born from Zeus and Leto, furious with Zeus' unfaithfulness, Hera sent the the serpent Phyton to chase Leto, until the later found the floating Isle of Delos to hide, and then gave birth to the twin gods, Apollo then killed the monster with a golden bow, given to him by Hephaestus. After being accepted in Olympus, Apollo became the responsible for taking the job of the faded god Helios - to drive the sun chariot around the globe. After the Second Giant War, Zeus unfairly blamed Apollo for starting the war, as punishment, he was turned into a mortal called Lester Papadopoulos, losing most of his memories and divine powers, and was sent to live among the demigod in Camp Half-Blood, until he finds some way to return to Zeus's graces. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 5-C | At most 9-C, likely 6-C with temporary divine strength Name: Apollo/Lester Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old ( about 4.612) Classification: Greek god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason and prophecy. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate the feelings of others, or create, conjure, manipulate and control virtaully anything he imagine, based on the song he is singing/playing), Life Manipulation (Can cause several diseases, mainly plagues, and instantly heal them), Curse Manipulation (Apollo stripped his son Halcyon from his voice), Clairvoyance (As the god of Prophecy, Apollo can see future events more accurectly than other gods), Transmutation, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Invisibility, Size Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Possesses enhanced vision and hearing superior to almost any god's), Teleportation, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once) Attack Potency: At least Moon level via power-scaling (Is one of the most powerful greek gods, and likely the most powerful son of Zeus, easily able to wipe out an entire city with just one shot from his bow) | At most Street level (Drew Chiron's bow which has a draw weight of a hundred pounds, though it greatly exhausted him.), likely Island level with temporary divine strength (Defeated Vince and Gary who are immortals. Claimed he could rip off Nero's head who is a god.) Speed: At least High Hypersonic via power-scaling (Is far above any demigod when serious) | Likely Normal Human, possibly higher with temporary divine strength. Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class T via power-scaling (Should be at least as strong as his father, who can pick up and throw mountains across entire continents) | Likely Regular Human. At least Athletic Human with temporary divine strength (Lifted Vince who is twice his size), possibly far higher. Striking Strength: At least Moon Class (Defeated Ares in boxing.) | At most Street Class, likely Island Class with temporary divine strength. Durability: '''At least '''Moon level via power-scaling (Immortality and the nature of his true form make him difficult to kill) | At most Street level, likely Island level with temporary divine strength. Stamina: Godly | Human Range: Standard melee range normally; several dozen meters with telekinesis, Multi-Continental with his powers | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: The sun chariot, The golden bow and arrows, and his golden lyre Intelligence: Apollo is likely the most powerfull son of Zeus, his ability with the bow is only rivaled by his twin sister Artemis, and the giant Orion. Apollo has fought against many powerfull beings during his immortal life, mainly Ares, who he defeated in boxing during the very first Olympic games, and Hercules himself, who Apollo would have killed, had not Zeus himself stopped the fight. Apollo was show to be feared by many beings, as Hercules prefered to avoid a fight with the god, and Hermes gave him a lyre to placate Apollo's wrath, after stealing his sacred crown. He is also one of the few gods who has showed to make contacts between the deities of other pantheons, such as Ra, and Frey. Weaknesses: Apollo is very narcissistic and overconfident, leading him to annoy beings more powerfull or more skilled than him, as his father Zeus himself, who has stripped Apollo of his powers thrice. As Lester Papadopolos, Apollo's powers and senses were extremely diminished, turning him completely mortal, even weaker than a average demigod. Key: Apollo | Lester Papadopoulos Note: The Percy Jackson deities don't create constellations by materializing entirely new stars, but by increasing the luminosity of existing stars, hence their current rating. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Percy Jackson Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods